Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 4? ${42,59,62,70,92}$
Solution: The multiples of $4$ are $4$ $8$ $12$ $16$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $4$ is considered a multiple of $4$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $4$ $42 \div 4 = 10\text{ R }2$ $59 \div 4 = 14\text{ R }3$ $62 \div 4 = 15\text{ R }2$ $70 \div 4 = 17\text{ R }2$ $92 \div 4 = 23$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $92$ $ 23$ $4$ $92$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $4$ are contained within the prime factors of $92$ $92 = 2\times2\times23 4 = 2\times2$ Therefore the only multiple of $4$ out of our choices is $92$. We can say that $92$ is divisible by $4$.